Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie is the supporting protagonist of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)," a member of the Mane Seven, and a member of Elise Oriana III's Channel Six News reporter group. Voices * Suzuko Mimori (Japanese) * Andrea Libman (English) * Melissa Gedeón (Latin America Spanish) * Carmen Calvell (Castilian Spanish) * ??? (Catalan) * Nathalie Hugo (French) * Catherine Brunet (Canadian French) * Jennifer Weiß (German) * Donatella Fanfani (Italian) * Ana Vieira (Portuguese) * Tatiane Keplmair (Brazilian Portuguese) * Wáng Zhēn Lìng (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese) * ??? (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese) * Taam Suk-haan (Cantonese Chinese) * Kim Hyeon-ji (Korean) * Sara Poulsen (Danish) * Melise de Winter (Dutch) * Amanda Renberg (Swedish) * Ólöf Kristín Þorsteinsdóttir (Icelandic) * Hanne Dancke Arnesen (Norwegian) * Sopicha Ounsamai (Thai) * Lina Ivanova (Russian) * Julia Kołakowska-Bytner (Polish) * Saara Lehtonen (Finnish) * Tímea Sági (Hungarian) * Egli Kontonikou (Greek) * May Jacobson (Hebrew) * Hamsa Amam (Arabic) Story Descriptions Pinkie Pie is a teenage pony-like human with pale pink skin, light blue eyes, curly magenta hair, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a pink heart on it, a blue long-sleeved jacket, two matching bracelets, a pink skirt with two blue balloons and a yellow balloon on it, and blue boots with pink bows on them. At night, her pajamas are a light blue tanktop with balloon symbols on it, fuchsia lining, and a fuchsia bow on the front, light blue shorts with the same balloon symbols and fuchsia as her top, and sometimes wears light blue slippers with fuchsia bows and teal soles. Her swimsuit is a blue two piece bikini with balloon symbols on it. Personality Character Relationships Pokey Pierce Upon meeting Pokey Pierce for the first time, Pinkie Pie slowly fell in love with him in the process. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Mobian Tracks * Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes * Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group * A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X * Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed Season 2 * Return of Loki's Group * The Incredible Shrinking Mobians * It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Enter the Pumpkinhead * Invasion of the Punk Mutants * Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile No More * New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Creatures from Dimension X * The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Welcome to Yuffie's Nightmare * Return of the Jotundrome Season 3 *Beneath These Streets (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Mobians on Trial *Attack of the 50 Foot Mimi *The Maltese Spider *Sky Mobians *The Old Switcheroo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Cold as Ice *Yuffie the Hedgehog *Enter the Rat King (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Komodo Lumps *Mobians at the Earth's Core *Princess in Distress Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Characters